Into Me You See
'' '' " Se mi dici "Into Me You See" veramente veloce, suonerà come "Intimità". " ''- Katy Perry a Radio Caoital FM "Into Me You See" è l'ultima traccia dell'edizione standard di ''Witness (2017) , il quinto album di studio di Katy Perry . La canzone fa un riferimento a "Witness " . Nei testi Katy si era auto-intrappolata in una realtà incosistente, ma alla fine è riuscita ad aprirsi ed a diventare intima con la persona che è riuscita a "vedere in lei". Il titolo della canzone è un gioco di parole che suona come la parola "intimacy" (intimità) quando si dice abbastanza veloce. La parola appare più volte nel testo , al termine di ogni verso. Background e release Katy ha citato "Into Me You See" come la sua canzone più personale di "Witness" descrivendolo come un viaggio di alti e bassi, che termina con questa canzone. Katy ha detto al riguardo che attraversa un' "evoluzione" ogni 4-5 anni, dove spazza la sua vecchia sé e vive. Ha imparato ad essere più aperta, così come orgogliosa di chi realmente è e di quello che dice. Questa canzone dà un'occhiata alla Katy di oggi. Testi Katy non voleva far conoscere sé stessa agli altri , e si era isolata costruendo un muro altissimo , in modo che tutte le persone che la circondavano non potessero conoscerla e ferirla. Lo si capisce dai versi : " I built a wall so high, no one could reach / A life of locks, I swallowed all the keys / I was petrified, only knew how to hide / They can't hurt me if they don't know me " ( " Io ho costruito un muro così alto , nessuno poteva raggiungerlo. Una vita di lucchetti , Io avevo ingoiato tutte le chiavi / I ero pietrificata , sapevo solo come nascondermi / Loro non possono ferirmi se non mi conoscono " ) . Questo finché qualcuno non è arrivato tirando fuori ciò che stava sotto , ovvero lei stessa che rappresenta un "tesoro" per questa persona , non solo in senso affettivo , ma anche in senso morale e di forza . Katy è una persona rara come un tesoro , perché è una persona che vale , anche se è insicura di sé stessa. Nei testi Katy spera di restare aperta a questa persona che l'ha liberata dalle sue paure, e si chiede se questa sia intimità. La canzone è il termine dell'album Witness , nell'edizione normale , ed è la risposta finale alla canzone di apertura dell'album , Witness , dato che ora - anche se non parla più di testimone/i (Witness) - ha trovato la persona che sarà sua testimone nel bene e nel male e che è riuscita ad aprirla. Esibizioni Live "Into Me You See" non fa parte della scaletta del Witness:The Tour , tuttavia in Giappone Katy Perry, ha presentato la canzone dal vivo per la prima volta. Dopo aver chiesto ai suoi fan come si dicesse amore in Giapponese, l'ha eseguita sul palco. I fan sono rimasti sorpresi e contenti. Katy ha definito la canzone importante perché i suoi fan l'hanno ispirata e voleva dedicare loro questa canzone di "amore e sentimento che voi non avete mai e poi mai sentito prima". Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Canzoni da Witness